


After All This Time

by Masterofceremonies



Series: Batjokes Fics! [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, admitting love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofceremonies/pseuds/Masterofceremonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the anniversary of the day she died...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time

Jack leaned over Bruce’s shoulder, silently looking at the screen as he worked. For a moment, nothing happened, and it seemed like nothing would. But then…

“It’s the anniversary of the day she died.”

Bruce whipped around, grabbing Jack by the neck and slamming him to the floor. Jack didn’t look surprised in the slightest, merely smiling as the man above him growled with anger.

“After all this time…” Jack wheezed, wrapping a hand around Bruce’s wrist the pressure around his neck increased. “You still hate me.” He laughed, the noise strained as his face turned red.

“I don’t hate you.” Bruce snapped, loosening his grip slightly. “I pity you.” Jack’s smile faded. He blinked, regarding Bruce with wide eyes, searching the man’s face for something.

“I’d prefer hate.” He said quietly. Bruce said nothing, squeezing tightly for a moment before letting go completely. He stood and moved back to his work. Jack remained on the floor, catching his breath and staring at the ceiling. “I don’t hate you either.”

Bruce still said nothing.

“I never did.”

The silence was only oppressive to Jack. Bruce seemed not to care.

“I love you.” Jack added in, the tone of his voice almost flippant. This provoked a reaction, Bruce turning to look at the man, still sprawled on the cold stone floor, limbs in a messy starfish position.

“Don’t.” Bruce said threateningly. “Joke. About. That.”

“You never liked my jokes.” Jack sighed. “But this isn’t one of them.” He shifted his gaze from the ceiling to Bruce’s face. The man was gripping the arms of his chair tightly. Jack smiled at this. “I love you.” He repeated, all the mirth gone from his voice, leaving only a hollow wanting that cut Bruce to the core.

He stood once more, grabbing Jack’s arm and hauling him over his shoulder, carrying the man’s too light form up the stairs.

“Hey!” Jack thumped Bruce’s back, giving a token protest. “Where’re we going?”

“Bed.” Bruce grunted.

“No fair! It’s only midnight! You said I could watch you work.” Jack whined, kicking his legs like a petulant child. “C’mon, I’ll be good! Promise! No more talking.” He pouted, trying to catch sight of Bruce’s face before giving up and going limp.

“I’m done working.” Bruce replied evenly, ignoring the other’s pleas.

“Then what are you gonna do? I’ll watch you do that.” Jack wheedled.

“I’m going to bed.” Bruce paused, enjoying the confusion he felt radiating from the other. “With you.”

“What do you… oh.” The meaning of Bruce’s words dawned on Jack, and he giggled vampishly. “Oh, Brucie, you dog, you! I thought I’d never live to see the day!”

“Neither did I.” Bruce admitted. “But you just wouldn’t give up.”

“I’ll never give up on loving you, Brucie.” Jack sighed dreamily. Bruce considered this, then smiled.

“I think I’m ok with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something random that popped into my head. My thought was that the Joker gave up crime in order to move in with Bruce who only allowed it cause Arkham wasn't working and he figured he could help.
> 
> But they never really *did* anything besides antagonize each other, and a year or so passes and the Joker decides he's gotta come clean... and this happens.


End file.
